


Marlon Mulciber, Character sheet

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Possessiveness, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Relationships: Mulciber Jr./Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Marlon Mulciber, Character sheet

_Warning: All credits to J.K Rowling_

Origins: North English

Father: Maximus Mulciber

Mother: Lilac Mulciber, née Woodmaster

Sibblings: None

Born: 3th of April 1960

Blood Status: Half Blood

Marital Status: Single

Height: 1. 67 m or around 5.5

Weight: 60 kilograms in his prime

Voice: Deep and loud

Boggart: His mother's corpse

Wand: Cypress with a dragon heartstrings, rigid, around 12 inches

Appearence: Mulciber is a thickset and robust wizard. His face bears many scars, from scratches, from acne, from knife cuts and quite damaged lips. He has crooked teeth, with a missing canine and prematurely grey hair, balding at the temples. He has steely grey eyes that shine with a mad glow. Azkaban made him a lot more emaciated. He also has most of his fingernails missing, that he lost in an attempt to make a key to escape. He has an overall thuggish appearance. In his youth, he used to have brown hair and used to be a little chubby and his face was slightly tanned, both from sunlight and multiple bruises. 

Personality: Mulciber is domineering, responsable, stubborn, loyal and a born leader. Marlon Mulciber is someone who loves to possess, to dominate. He is also quite thuggish, loud, rebellious, sadistic, spiteful and driven, motivated by power and control. He is greedy, not only with goods, but with people and attention. He is capable of love and friendship, and even in a nurturing way. And yet, it is always tainted with possessiveness. He can also be quite self-sacrificing when it comes to his loved ones. However, the line between selfless protection and a creepy desire to own someone is this and blurry for him. One of his redeeming qualities is that he is brave. 

Views on blood purity: Mostly an excuse to subjugate and control. An excuse he will gladly take.

Views on the Dark Lord: His Lord and Master, to whom he must be loyal.

_History:_

Early Childhood: Marlon grew with a secretive, seemingly workaholic father and a mother who was enfatuated with her absent husband. When he was only four, his poor mother fell into a chronic illness, befalling many household responsibilities onto her tiny son. This made him responsable, with strong alpha instincts. Mulciber truly cared for his mother, and she tried to reciprocate as much as her health would allow. This created an unhealthily close bond between them. Having to go to Hogwarts did break his heart. 

At Hogwarts:

In his first year, Mulciber was known as quite an antagonistic child, mostly because he was sent to this boarding school against his will. He dearly missed his mother. But soon, he learned to adapt. He was known by most of his professors as a tough, anti-social yet responsable students, always taking care of those weaker then him, albeit sometimes against professors. He eventually became friends in a band of Slytherin which included Severus Snape. He very soon became a protector to him, slowly replacing Lucius Malfoy in that role. Part of it was because he felt sorry for Snape, the other was because he wanted to know what it was like to own someone. Being a protective, authoritative figure to his pear, and one that was known as one of the smartest students in the school truly gave him a power trip. He also became a tiny boss for a certain Avery. He also was quite the trouble maker, or rather a young thug. Bullying fellow students, acting cheeky to teachers, hanging forbidden posters for pureblood supremacy and so on. In his fourth year, he fell in love with a certain Mary Macdonald. "In love" for him wanting to sexually own and humiliate. Of course, she was not reciprocal to his advances. So he decided to plan his revenge: learn her dirtiest secret and use it to humiliate her in public. For seven entire month, he faked that he was now "reformed". He played his game so well he was able to learn her secret, have access to the forbidden part of the library and so on. At the first opportunity, he used a hex to expose Mary as the "masochistic slut" she was. 

First Wizarding War:

Strangely enough, it was his father who introduced him to the Dark Lord. He joined in out of a desire to harm and to finally have a "caring" master. All his life, Mulciber had to take charge, and it was a nice change. Soon, he became a loyal Death Eater, reconning terror until his arrest in 1978.

Second Wizarding War: He escaped during the mass breakout of Azkaban and served until the end of the Battle of Hogwarts.

_Relationships:_

Father: Maximus Mulciber, his secretive and distant father who eventually introduced him to Lord Voldemort. 

Mother: Lilac Mulciber, his ill and lonely mother. She did use him to fufill a her loneliness and deeply cared for him. This was the closest thing to a "pure" relationship he ever had.

Severus Snape: His best friend and protégé before his incarceration. Time had drifted them appart for too long, so they slowly forgot about each other.

Avery Jr: His de facto lackey. 

Skills:

-Dark Magic: Became quite skilled with the Imperius curse.

-Love, albeit in a twisted way.

-Brute strength: To a lesser extend than Macnair.

Dueling Style:

Mulciber uses stragegy to corner his opponent rather than brute magic.


End file.
